


Grantchester Started It All

by KSForever



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: God does not tell people not to be gay!, LGBTQ Christian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A Sidney & Geordie get together story; this Christian is not anti being gay!





	Grantchester Started It All

Sidney got offered a job in another Parish. Geordie got offered a job in another village.

Sidney had not seen Geordie for about four years, until he saw the man, his friend, walking down the road before him. They’d stood there, talking for a good ten minutes. 

“Got time for a drink?” Geordie asked.

“Now could certainly be my lunch hour.” Sidney said, as he looked at his watch.

They went to the nearest pub for beer and crisps.  
 -- --

 

“Got any appointments this afternoon?” Geordie asked – as they left the pub forty five minutes later.

“No. You?” Sidney queried.

“I’ve got a meeting about a Burglary case I closed this morning, but the meeting’s not until four thirty tomorrow. So, no. No appointments to get to. Can I walk back to your place with you?” Geordie asked.

“It’ll be good to talk some more.” Sidney smiled.

__ __

When they reached the vicarage, Sidney invited Geordie in.

They walked into the living room, and sat, one either end of the sofa.

“My marriage broke up.” Geordie finally admitted.

“I’m so sorry, Geordie.” Sidney was completely genuine in his response. “Do you still get to see the children?”

“Yes, every now and again.” Geordie paused. “I’m so angry with myself. I should have insisted on keeping the marriage going. I committed to it. I stood up in front of a Vicar like yourself, and said I’d marry my bride. She divorced me. I can’t blame her, but I blame myself.”

“Why? Because you kissed Margaret?” Sidney queried.

“Partly because of that.” Geordie Keating admitted. “That was something I did because I was angry with you. I wanted to do something that would hurt your feelings; would make you understand how I felt. How I feel.”

 

“You’re still angry at me?” Sidney asked calmly. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s not what I meant, Sidney – I promise.” Geordie pledged. “I should have been thinking about my wife, but I was thinking about you.” Geordie dared to move a little closer to Sidney. “Remember, afterward, when I held your hand, and said ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you’?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. “Sidney answered. “We should have stayed in touch other than just a Christmas card.”

“Yeah, we should have; we should still. I don’t blame you though. I love you.” Geordie said quickly.

Sidney’s breath nearly caught in his throat. “We are family.”

“I suppose we are!” Geordie smiled. “That will do me.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m sure I’m not all you’ve got, or all you’ll ever have.” Sidney assured his friend.

“Not what I meant. Don’t worry.” Geordie waved his hand in dismissal of his earlier words.

“You love me?” Sidney repeated.

“Yes. Does that make me in the wrong? Or, at least, if I hadn’t married and tried to live the normal life first, would I still be in the wrong for loving you?” Geordie asked.

“I don’t think that the kind of love I think you’re talking about is wrong.” Sidney promised, even though he was still in shock at Geordie’s confession.

“You don’t reciprocate though?” Geordie asked. 

“How many beers did you have before we met at lunch time?” Sidney asked.

“I hadn’t been near the pub yet, when we met, and this isn’t about being drunk, or being lonely. It’s about having balls for once. I don’t know why people think that Homosexuality makes you less of a man!” Geordie stated.

“Am I responsible for your marriage breaking up? Vicars are meant to think of marriage as sacred, and I do. I also nearly split up one marriage already.” Sidney recalled.

“You’re not responsible for that. We know you never gave me the come on. I know you’ll worry about what other people think. I do, too. I don’t want them saying ‘you’re kids are better off without you – no wonder your wife threw you out…” Geordie paused, on the brink of tears. “You had no idea about my… orientation… until just now. I’ve known for three quarters of my life that I’m attracted to men.” Geordie confided.

“You’re not wrong about me. I’m attracted to men, too.” Sidney confessed.

“Not me though…” Geordie resigned himself.

“I didn’t say that.” Sidney looked at Geordie, realising they were now ever closer on the sofa.

“You can’t be with me though?” Geordie asked.

“I didn’t say that either…” Sidney put his hand on Geordie’s knee. “We both understand that we have to be discreet about this though – because there are people out there, and those people will have opinions. They’ll say it was my job to put you back on the straight and narrow, and I didn’t.”

“Oh, I know.” Geordie did. He looked down to the hand of Sidney’s that was now on his thigh. “They’ll likely say that I led you astray, too. Doesn’t make them the ones in the right.”

Sidney put his fingers under Geordie’s chin, lifting his face, until they looked into one another’s eyes again.

They moved forward, into a kiss, at the same time, fumbling just a little.

Sidney realised that tears of release, and relief were pouring down his face, and touching Geordie’s face. He then realised that Geordie had been crying, was crying still perhaps, too.

“Don’t worry. Don’t stop. I’m not crying from guilt. Not this time.” Geordie whispered.

“What about next time? I don’t want to ever make you feel as though you’ve gone against God or something…” Sidney was truthful about his concerns.

“I don’t want to do that to you either… So, are we stopping this?” Geordie pulled back slightly.

“No. Not unless you want to?” Sidney asked.

Geordie shook his head. “No way.”

“I think this might be about finding love…” Sidney spoke into their next kiss.

And, from there, this new development, this love making between them, continued.

As they kissed and kissed, each man undid his fly, and wriggled out of his trousers, having already kicked off his socks.

Their hands went to each other’s groins, only coming up to help tear the shirts off each other’s backs, and from there, they pulled each other up off the sofa. Standing there, in front of the hearth, they kissed and groped, caressing each other, pulling their bodies together and rutting their hips.

“Don’t worry. My new housekeeper is away for two days. We’ll be together all night, you and me.” Sidney promised. He felt his heart sing at the thought, and his dick spring ever upward in anticipation of, after so long, getting to do what he’d wanted to do for years now.

They sank to their knees. Sidney murmured, “You can be in me, Geordie.” And they moved around, clambering about each other need-fully, kissing along the way, all the way, as they got into position so that Geordie could do what had just been requested of him; what he so needed to do.

They were breathing hard and heavy.

“I’ll try not to hurt you, as I stretch you, or at any other time.” Geordie promised. So close.

“I’ll be okay.” Sidney promised. “Go on. We both want this.”

Geordie massaged Sidney, kissing the back of his neck as he did so. He fingered him. He caressed him. He loved him.

Gradually, they moved together, getting used to one another.

Geordie’s fingers moved between his groin and Sidney’s; he reached forward to rub him, and to hold him.

They yearned for one another, leant on one another, their rhythm building up

Geordie bent over, kissing Sidney’s spine, and his neck. “I’ve wanted this, needed it, and you for so long.” His fingers raked, gently, but definitely, down Sidney’s back.

Sidney held Geordie so tight, reaching for his own shirt and stuffing it directly under his dick. “I’ve needed you for just as long, and I think I’m gonna spill soon Geordie.”

“Do it. We can do this again.” Geordie fathomed.

“Yes, we can, can’t we?” Sidney smiled, feeling so warm.

“You can do this to me as well, if you want?” Geordie braved.

“If you’d love it, I’d love it too.” Sidney noted.

“I would!” Geordie held Sidney, everywhere he could reach.

They were bumping and grinding so solidly.

Sidney spilled his cum all over his crumpled shirt beneath him; over Geordie’s hand, over Geordie's skin, and his own.

Then, soon after, Geordie came, and he and Sidney clung to each other; knowing that it was for just the first time of the night, and for that long awaited first time together.

The End..?

3.4.16


End file.
